Would You Rescue Me?
by Maria-CenaLOVER
Summary: John Cena and Maria are happily engaged. Someone isn't too keen on it and try to destroy everything the pair have, including their love. But will Maria and John prevail or will their love be lost? M for adult content.


Maria's POV

He never said that I was beautiful; he never told me I was special. But look at me now, I'm considered to be smart, powerful and sexy. I'm desired by men all over the world but what that one guy doesn't know is that I am taken and currently preparing for the best day of my life. I'm getting married to a man that makes me happy every single day and that loves me for who I am, even with my faults. He has continuously told me that I am the most beautiful girl in the world. But I just don't see why. I look in the mirror seeing the make up less face, I'm in one of my fiancé's hoodies. 'Baby. Come back to bed.' I felt his arms around my waist and his lips softly kissing my neck. He knew what I was thinking as he played with my fingers that were currently entwined with his, 'You're so much more to me Maria, he was worthless.' I had and still am having a low self-esteem and am going to counselling, but the fact is, is that what he said is now engraved in to my brain. It will never go away. He kissed my hair, 'Ria, come on, you're beautiful you really are trust me. And you know what?' I shook my head giggling quietly, he smiled, 'You are going to look even more beautiful when you walk down that aisle.' I smiled and spun around in his arms, and kissed him.

The next morning we awoke, our legs entangled together and one of his arms around my lower back. I tried to move to get ready for some breakfast but he turned over, I heard a faint 'Ri?' I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand, consequently settling back into his arms. He mumbled something under his breath which sounded a lot like, 'I love you.' I smiled and said it back to him as he pulled me closer into his chest. After that little conversation we had together last night, we made love for the first time in about a month. He is so gentle with me, and when we finished he cradled me in his arms and told me something I had never been told, 'Maria, baby, you are something amazing and you're beautiful.' He also confessed something, 'You know I have never wanted kids,' I nodded sadly, that's the one thing I hated about John, he had told me before we got together that he didn't want a family, not at the time anyway, 'but, I've been thinking, kids are something I want, and I want them with you.' I was shocked and the only thing I could muster out was a small giggle and then I kissed him with everything I had, 'You're the best fiancée ever!' I said as I hugged him. I woke up again and this time got up out of bed noticing I had replaced John's hoodie with one of his white shirts. I was making some coffee as I felt lips on the side of my neck and a pair of muscular arms around my waist. 'Good morning.' I continued what I was doing and tilted my neck to the side as John continued kissing my neck. 'Jo-John?' I whimpered. He was trying to get me to get me back to bed, and it was working. I then felt his soft fingers play with the hem of the shirt and play with the small thong that I was wearing. 'Can't we just have a small 'you-know-what' before we have to go to work?' he wiggled his eyebrows as I turned to face him. I smiled and went to whisper in his ear. 'Baby,' he was massaging my ass as I continued whispering, he was getting hopeful. 'we have the whole morning before we are even expected to be at the arena. And my answer to your invitation of having morning sex is…no.' he stopped, looking surprised. 'You promised we would!' he complained. 'When?' I replied bluntly. 'Last night, when you were you know, recovering. I asked you if we could do it again this morning and you didn't hesitate in saying yes.' She giggled, slightly remembering the situation. 'Oh yes! That. Well…I um wasn't thinking babe.' I was trying to get away from it. Don't think that I hate having sex with John, it's amazing and very passionate, it's just whenever we do it, we always end up having it numerous times and especially afterwards we can't keep each other's hands off each other. I ran into the bathroom as he went to tickle me.

No Ones POV

In a private lockeroom, a pair of men was discussing a bubbly diva that had captured both of their attentions. 'I saw her as she arrived, once again she was all over her hubby-to-be, does she really know what she is marrying?' 'I don't think she does, but after we have finished with her she will begging for you to rescue her.' 'You certainly got that right!' the male laughed, rubbing his hands together.

On the other side of the arena, in catering, Maria, John, Randy and Maria's best friend, Kelly were discussing the couple's forthcoming wedding. 'John, you haven't seen anything more beautiful than Maria in her wedding dress, she looks stunning in it.' 'Kelz, shush.' Maria playfully slapped her shoulder, looking down embarrassed. John looked into his fiancée's eyes, and whispered 'You look beautiful in whatever you wear. Even with a dirty old hoodie on.' They both giggled, Maria softly kissed him and softly threaded her fingers with his. The other companions pretended to gag in the background. 'Ok. EW! Enough with the lovey dovey behaviour already!' 'It's just love guys. I love this man.' Maria looked at the two people opposite her, and smiled knowing she had found her true love.

Will this love continue? Who is the mystery pair and what is about the sudden hate of John? what are they planning?


End file.
